Didn't even had the chance
by Yacula-sama
Summary: Harry and Draco knew their best friends liked each other and they would do everything in their power to put them together. WARNING Slash. Don't like. Don't read. Blaise x Ron; Drarry; Pansy x Hermione. Please coment. Rated T because of curses... you'll understand if you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't even had the chance  
**

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Pairing: **Blaise x Ron; mentioned Draco x Harry; hinted Pansy x Hermione

* * *

He knew he should hate them, but he couldn't in all reality, he actually liked them. Ronald Weasley liked Slytherin, or rather, a particular Slytherin. It was lunch time, and the Golden Trio were going to the Great Hall to eat, by coincidence the Silver Trio (Draco, Blaise and Pansy) (AN: I didn't read the books so i call them that) were going to the same place at the same time as Harry's group.

When they saw each other scowls, glares and insults were exchanged, but the girls noticed something strange in their friends. Pansy noticed that Draco was strangely relax despite Potter being there, and Blaise didn't dare to look at Weasley.

At the same time, Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes were giving a glint of happiness even though he was being insulted, and Ron was strangely quiet with a slight blush on his cheeks. The girls, soon bored, decided to go to the Great Hall, and soon disappeared in seconds.

After the girls left, Harry and Draco gained smirks on their faces. What people didn't know was that Harry and Draco were in a relationship and loved each other very much, but the reason of why they were smirking was other.

Draco knew that Blaise liked the redhead, and Harry knew that Ron liked the Italian pureblood, and they (Harry and Draco) decided that their best friends looked good together.

Meanwhile Ron was thinking. _"__Why now... why does he have to appear now. Why do I have a crush on him. Why do I a Gryffindor like a Slytherin. Why do I Ronald Weasley love Blaise Zabini...wait...did I...did I just say...that I love him? Oh Merlin, I'm so screwed. Why do I have to love _him_ ? Better yet... Does he even like me?"_

Curiously, Blaise was thinking almost the same. _"Calm down Zabini, are you or are you not a Slytherin." _the dark skinned boy sighed _"I really think it doesn't matter since I fell for Ron." _he sighed again _"...stupid, cute Gryffindor. I can feel that he's a submissive...but...that really doesn't matter...he hates me, because I'm a Slytherin. There really is no hope for me. Who would love a slimy Slytherin like me?" _With a sad sigh, Blaise went to Great Hall.

When Harry and Draco saw this, they were a bit disappointed, because they wanted their best friends to be happy with each other since they were mates. Draco and Harry decided to pass lunch time and went to the Slytherin's Perfect room, leaving Ron with his thoughts. Meanwhile Ron was kind if crushed when Blaise went away, especially when the Italian himself looked so sad, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that the other two boys went away together hand in hand.

In the Great Hall, Blaise was sitting in at the table with some food in his plate, but he didn't even give it a glance. Pansy noticed that her friend was acting weird as of lately, and she was getting worried, finaly she decided to confront him.

**TBC**

* * *

I realied on Google to write this. Please don't be mean *puppy eyes*

Please comment. YUUUPPPIIII


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to J.K. Rowling *sobs*

* * *

"What's wrong Blaise. You've been acting strange some time now" Pansy asked worried, but curious.

"Unfortunately, I fell in love." the italian sighed

"But, Blaise that's great, it means you don't have to marry the person your mother chose or will choose for you." she said happily.

"Pansy... the person that i love... *sigh*... hates me greatly" he said sadly "I've seen the hate far too often in his eyes." Blaise said very softly hoping that the girl didn't hear him. No such luck.

_"He?" _Pansy thought _"Hates him!? A boy..." _she wondered _"Ah! I think I know who you fell for Blaise. Don't worry sweety, by the looks _he _gives, you have a big chance to br very happy."_ she concluded in her own mind with a smile on her face that the other pureblood didn't notice.

In that moment, Ron entered the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione, but at the same time that the redhead sat down, Blaise sat up and walked way from the Hall. Noticing this, Ron felt sad, but tried to push the feeling away. _"After all why would a Gryffindor care about a slimy Slytherin" _Ron thought, but immediately, he felt guilty and ashamed, after all even tough Blaise was a Slytherin, he didn't do anything mean or hurtful, to anyone for Ron to hate him. Seeing his mood, Hermione got worried.

"Ron? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really... I..." Ron mumbled.

"What is it, Ron? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, now very worried.

"I... I... Hermione, I... love a bloke... but... I'm not supos..." Ron murmured, but was interrupted by the girl.

"You're in love with Zabini, right?" she asked with a smile on her face. Ron was shocked.

_"How does she knows. Am I that obvious?" _the blue eyed boy thought in slight panic _" Oh God... t-thus that mean, that he knows. Is that why he doesn't even look at me?" _he tought sadly _"he's disgusted with me_, _but I shouldn't care... a-and I don't care if he's disgusted with m-me, and I... I-I don't care if he ha-hates me." _and with that last thought, Ron let out a sob, sat up and ran away to the girls bathroom with tears in his eyes.

Worried Hermione went after Ron. When she reached the girl's bathroom, Hermione heard her friend crying. She entered and noticed that strangely Moanning Mirtle was nowhere in sight. When she was next to Ron, she hugged him. _"He's really in love." _she tought _"bu he looks so sad."_

"Ron are y-"

"Was I that obvious 'Mione. Thus, everybody knows?" desperate, he asked interrupting her.

"No Ron, you weren't obvious" she assured the redhead "I simply noticed because I'm your best friend."

"Oh God... t-thus that mean that Harry knows aswell?" he asked, panic returning to him "Oh... God... he... he's going to hate me!"

"Who's going to hate you, Ron?" asked a new voice.

**TBC**

* * *

Please comment.

So...tire... zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ *falls from chair, but still asleep*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Ron and Hermione turned around, to see Harry entering the bathroom.

"I... It's nothing Harry." Ron was more panicked than before.

"He's in live, and he's afraid that you're going to hate him for his 'choise'." said Hermione to the green-eyed boy, ignoring the fact that Ron was giving her a look of shock, fear and betrayal.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm not going to hate you if you're in love with Blaise, that would be very hypocritical of me." Harry reassured his friend.

"But you don't understand, the pers... huh... wait... Blaise?! How do you know and what do you mean 'hypocritical of you'?" the redhead was astonished.

"Well, I have known you love him for a long time, and don't ask me how I know 'cause I'm not telling. As for being hypocritical... w-well" now Harry was getting nervous "I-I'm kind of dating... Draco Malfoy" he gave a slight laugh of nervousness at seeing Ron's face at the news, but he noticed that Hermione didn't seem surprised, so Harry asked if she was shocked by the news.

"Not really, I was kind of expecting this sooner or later, I mean to much sexual tension" Harry blushed slightly at the answer he got, and Ron chuckled saying that he wasn't mad at the green-eyed boy for not telling him "Besides" Hermione continued "...*cough* I have a crush on Parkinson" she said starting to blush. The boys were shocked.

**TBC**

* * *

**Me:** This is my shortest chapter.

**Yacula-sama: **I hope it will be the only one, the people need to read good chapters. Not this little bad chapter.

**Me: **You're mean, Yacula-sama. *goes to emo corner to cry*

**Yacula-sama: ***sigh* Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Yacula-sama:** Why the hell did it take you so long to update the fucking story you damn bitch? *death glare*

**Me: **School's been a hell didn't even had time for myself so don't be mean! *teary eyes*

**Yacula-sama: **That look doesn't work on me! Idiot.

**Me: **SHUT UP! Please review.

* * *

The Golden Trio started laughing.

"Oh Merlin, the three of us are gay and in love with Slytherins, that's simply hilarious" Harry managed to say in between laughs. Ron stopped laughing. He wanted to know something.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if..." the red-head hesitated. "Do you know if Blaise likes me?"

Harry was slightly surprised, but at the same time he was happy for his friend.

"I can't tell you mate, but why don't you go talk to him?" Harry asked.

"I can't Harry, what if he doesn't like me, he'll mock and humiliate me and I can't stand that" he said both sad and angry, "I can't stand that from the person that I love" he murmured.

"Ron... Blaise isn't like that, he knows how to keep secrets even if the secrets themselves are humiliating when out. So don't worry and go talk to him." assured Harry.

"You really think I should go?"

"Yes Ron, I really think you should, and good luck," the green-eyed boy said. When the read head was walking away, Harry said, "by the way Ron, he's by the lake.

"Thank you." Ron said very grateful, walking away from the bathroom.

Meanwhile Blaise was by the lake in a slight reserved place talking to himself.

"He hates me, of course he hates me, why shouldn't he? After all I am nothing but a slimy Slytherin to him, it's a good thing the school year is almost over," the pureblood said to himself not noticing that Ron was approaching. "But no I'm not that lucky, when school is over, I have to marry to whom my mother picked for me. Lucky me.

* * *

**TBC**

**Me: **This chapter is over. Uff what a relief.

**Yacula-sama: **That's it? You don't update for ages and THAT'S IT! *mad as hell*

**Me: **What? *defensive* I'm having a writer's block.

**Yacula-sama: ***deep long sigh* I give up. *walks out of the room and slams the door shut*

**Me: **Don't worry she'll be back... i think...Please review. *runs out the door screaming* YACULA-SAMA PLEASE COME BACK.


End file.
